$\dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{3}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 2}{10 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 5}{4 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{20}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{20}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {5}}{20} $ $ = \dfrac{11}{20}$